Just Married
by nenk rukiakate
Summary: Namanya juga Just Married, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Ichigo dan Rukia saat malam pertama mereka ya... warning: 18 ,


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Just Married © Nenk RukiaKate**

**Pairing: Ichiruki**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Masih setia ma Romantic**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC maybe, cerita bertele-tele, kacau, abal and segala ketidaksempurnaan masih ada disini. 18+++, just only oneshoot.  
**

* * *

"Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini, Rukia?" ujar pria tampan bermahkota jingga sambil mengurai pakaian pengantinnya satu per satu, keringat basah mulai mendatanginya perlahan tapi pasti, bukan saja karena tebalnya pakaian tapi juga hawa diruangan itu semakin meningkat dikarenakan tatapan intimidasi dari sang mempelai wanita.

"Sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur," jawab wanita itu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, "dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melepasnya? Cepat pakai lagi?!" perintah Rukia sambil menghalau rasa panas di wajahnya yang tiba-tiba datang bersamaan dengan tanggalnya pakaian atas pria di hadapannya ini.

Pria yang berstatuskan suaminya itu kini hanya bisa mengerenyitkan dahinya penuh kebingungan, "kenapa? apa yang salah kalau aku melepaskan pakaian merepotkan ini?" jawabnya enteng. Dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri lalu sikap kaku istrinya yang berubah menjadi kikuk, ditambah lagi wajah yang sedari tadi menahan kesal berubah menjadi rona malu membuat senyumannya terkembang.

"Kenapa? kau malu melihat tubuhku? Kau kan sudah sering melihatnya?" goda sang suami sambil duduk mendekat ke arah istrinya tersebut, sambil memainkan helaian gaun pengantin yang masih setia melekat pada tubuh mungil tersebut, dia lanjut berkata, "hei, aku juga sudah pernah melihat-"

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" teriak Rukia sambil menutup wajahnya, kini dia benar-benar malu untuk menghadapi suami sahnya tersebut, karena dia tahu apa kaliamat yang ingin di lontarkan suaminya itu.

Ichigo tertawa renyah sambil memeluk mesra sang istri. Rukia yang sudah tidak bisa berkutik hanya mampu diam sambil memikirkan kembali apa yang harus ia lakukan kini.

"Ichi…," panggilnya pelan sambil meremas bahan gaun yang bisa ia capai. Ia kembali ragu untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sedari tadi. "Hm…," jawab Ichigo sama pelannya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku, kenapa? kenapa kau melakukan ini? kau… tidak seharusnya-"

"Dan aku harus melihatmu menikah dengan pria lain hari ini, begitu? dan aku… harus membayangkan kau menjadi milik orang lain, Hm? tatap aku Rukia? Apa itu yang kau inginkan? Apa… kau… tidak suka aku yang menjadi suamimu?" Kini giliran Ichigo yang bertanya balik pada Rukia.

Mendengar penuturan Ichigo membuat Rukia bungkam seribu bahasa, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Ichigo, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus senang ataukah sedih dengan penuturan Ichigo yang di luar dugaannya. Rukia hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi… benar… kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, maaf-"

"Tidak- bukan seperti itu, aku… jangan salah paham denganku, ku mohon Ichi- aku-"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padaku? kau meragukanku? kau salah paham padaku? begitu?"

"Bukan bagitu Ichi… aku, makanya dengarkan aku dulu, kita harus meluruskan masalah ini sebelum kau menyesal nantinya…," ucapan Rukia semakin lirih di akhir.

"Menyesal?"

"Dengarkan aku… sebelumnya… nii-sama bilang memang ingin menikahkanku dengan seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah kau… ku pikir… nii-sama begitu tidak menyukaimu, karena itu aku… tidak berharap banyak dengan pernikahan ini," tutur Rukia sambil memandang sendu ke arah Ichigo.

"Lalu… waktu ku tahu orang itu adalah kau… sejujurnya aku merasa senang, karena yang menjadi suamiku adalah seseorang yang ku kenal dan…"

"Dan…"

"Dan… dan… tapi tapi, sampai sekarang aku masih belum habis pikir, kenapa kau mau menikah denganku? kau… tidak seharusnya menikah denganku, karena ada seseorang yang lebih mengharapkanmu daripada aku…" Rukia gugup saat harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu? kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu yang tadi,"

"Kalimat yang mana?"

"Karna aku seseorang yang kau kenal dan…,"

"Dan?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Dan, ayolah Rukia katakan dengan jujur, tadi kau sendiri kan yang bilang harus jujur,"

"Kau yang harus jujur!"

"Jadi, kau tidak jujur,"

"Ahhh…. selesaikan dulu masalahmu,"

"Aku tidak punya masalah, kau yang mencari masalah,"

"Aku…," Rukia terdiam, Ichigo sepenuhnya benar, dia lah yang mencari-cari masalah harusnya dia sudah bisa tenang dan bahagia bersama Ichigo sekarang, tapi dikarenakan dia memikirkan sebuah masalah, Ichigo jadi terkena imbasnya.

"Rukia… hey, maaf bukan maksudku-"

"Inoue," Rukia tercekat perkataannya sendiri.

"Inoue mencintaimu, oleh karena itu kau… tidak seharusnya menikah denganku, ada seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu, aku-"

"Aku Mencintaimu, aku menictaimu Rukia Kuchiki, bukan Inoue atau siapapun, karena itu aku ingin menikah denganmu. Saat aku tahu kau akan dinikahkan oleh Byakuya, aku jadi tidak tenang hati, aku mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tetang calon suamimu atau mengapa Byakuya ingin segera menikahkanmu dengan pria lain,"

"Dan… Apa kau tahu siapa pria yang dipilihkan Byakuya untukmu? Renji. Awalnya… aku ingin merelakannya, karena seperti yang kau bilang Byakuya tidak pernah menyukaiku, jadi aku hanya berharap kalau kalian kelak akan bahagia, tapi ternyata aku tak bisa…,"

"Aku tak bisa menyerahkanmu pada pria lain begitu saja, terlebih orang itu adalah Renji. Aku tak bisa membayangkanmu menjadi istri orang lain, aku tidak bisa terima kalau kau akan lebih memilih suamimu daripada aku, dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Rukia, tidak bisa…,"

"Karena itu aku nekad untuk mendatangi Byakuya dan memintamu untuk menjadi istriku, jangan tanya bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkanmu, aku… itu… rahasia para lelaki, jadi… apa kau puas dengan jawabanku? itu yang sebenar-benarnya Rukia… jadi, jangan meragukanku lagi, hm…,"

"Ichi… aku…," Rukia merasa jantungnya bertalu sangat keras, rasanya sesak sekali, sekalipun dan sedikitpun dia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kau menyesal menikah denganku? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah ingin menikah denganku? A-aku...," Ichigo berusaha menelan kata-kata lanjutannya, rasanya sulit sekali untuk diungkapkan. Jangan-jangan memang benar jika ini hanyalah keputusan egoisnya semata dan Rukia sebenarnya tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini apalagi dengan dirinya, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Rasanya lebih sakit dibandingkan tebasan _bankai _gabungan seluruh kapten.

Rukia menggeleng, "itu pertanyaanku sejak awal bukan? Aku tidak menyesal menikah denganmu, aku justru takut kau yang akan menyesal telah menikahiku, aku justru berterima kasih padamu Ichigo. Terima kasih karena kau mau menjadikanku istrimu. Tapi... sejujurnya aku masih sedikit khawatir tentang pernikahan kita ini, aku takut karena pernikahan ini akan menyakiti banyak pihak lain, maafkan aku Ichi..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo masih tidak mengerti dengan arti kekhawatiran Rukia.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Inoue menyukaimu. Sudah kukatakan bukan sebelumnya, bahwa Inoue mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan semua orang di Seiretei maupun seluruh teman-temanmu di Karakura mengetahuinya. Apa kau tidak tahu Ichigo? Semua orang bahkan mempertanyakan hubungan kita berdua. Mereka selalu memastikan jika kita hanya berteman dan tidak pernah lebih!"

"Apa itu yang selalu membuatmu menghindariku dan menerima begitu saja perjodohan yang Byakuya tawarkan?!"

Rukia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam menghindari tatapan intimidasi Ichigo.

"Jawab Rukia. Benar hanya Inoue yang membuatmu masih belum bisa menerimaku?" Ichigo memaksakan Rukia menatap wajahnya. Rukia masih diam, tapi tatapan matanya benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong kali ini, air mata sudah menggenang dalam pelupuk matanya siap meluncur kapanpun. Dan Ichigo tidak bisa melihat air mata Rukia mengalir maka itu dia tarik Rukia masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" bisik Ichigo pelan dan mendapat pukulan pelan juga dari Rukia.

"Kau memang bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!" Rukia memukul sebanyak kata 'bodoh' yang keluar dari Ichigo. Setidaknya Ichigo mendapatkan perhatian sayang yang biasa mereka lakukan. Mereka bukan tidak menyukai kata 'bodoh' ini melainkan sangat menyukainya, inilah ekspresi yang sebenarnya untuk mereka berdua. Jika semua orang suka mengatakan 'cinta' atau 'sayang' sebagai bentuk perhatiannya sedangkan untuk Ichigo dan Rukia lebih menukai kata itu sebagai penggambaran keduanya.

"Apa kau ingin bilang jika kau tidak mencintaiku? Hanya Inoue yang mencintaiku dan hanya dia yang pantas menjadi istriku?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Ichigo mantap membuat Rukia terbelalak menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku bersusah payah mendapatkanmu jika aku tidak merasakannya dengan jelas."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak pandai berbohong seperti dirimu _midget_, kau tahu itu dengan sangat jelas!" tuding Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kening Rukia gemas.

Rukia mengelak dengan berkata, "aku tidak pernah berbohong."

"Benarkah? Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja padahal kau akan dihukum mati karena aku, kau bilang itu bukan bohong? Kau bilang lukamu hanya tergores padahal kau bisa saja mati karena goresan itu, kau juga mau bilang itu bukan kebohongan? Kau bilang kau tidak merindukanku tapi yang kau tulis dan kau gambar adalah wajahku diseluruh laporanmu. Kau bilang kita hanya teman tapi kau selalu cemburu jika aku berdekatan dengan wanita lain."

"Kapan aku cemburu?"

"Masih menyangkal juga Nyonya Kurosaki." Ichigo memojokkan Rukia dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya secara perlahan pada Rukia.

"Kau selalu marah-marah jika ada orang yang mengganggu waktu kita sedang berdua, jika tidak pergi tiba-tiba kau akan melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku, benarkan? Analisisku benarkan?"

"Itu tidak benar?!" disertai pipi yang berubah semerah tomat hinggap di wajah Rukia.

"Tapi itu yang kurasakan, aku akan benar-benar kesal jika ada orang yang mengganggu disaat kita sedang bersama, rasanya aku sampai ingin mematahkan kepala siapa saja yang menghalangi jalanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau tau kan, tidak mudah untukku jika hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, aku di Karakura dan kau di sini, terkadang aku harus mencari alasan untuk bisa menemuimu jika mereka tidak sedang membutuhkanku disini. Dan aku akan merasa sangat marah jika melihatmu akrab dan dekat dengan pria-pria lain, Byakuya dan Renji sekalipun, aku tetap merasa marah di dalam diriku, dan aku tahu jika aku mulai merasakan cemburu padamu."

"Ichi...,"

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain lagi, sudah cukup Rukia, kini waktunya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan aku… kau memiliki aku untuk selalu kau pikirkan, um… bagaimana?"

"Ichi…,"

"Apakah aku saja tidak cukup untukmu Rukia?"

"Um… tidak… lebih dari cukup, ini lebih dari cukup, aku… harusnya aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau bersedia menjadi suamiku, aku…,"

"Ssttt… sudahlah, lupakan semua hal itu, sekarang kita sudah menikah Rukia, kau sudah menjadi istriku dan aku suamimu, mulai sekarang kita akan berbagi kehidupan bersama, langit dan bumi menjadi saksi cinta kita,"

"Kata-katamu membuatku mual,"

"Tidak bisakah kau mulai berkata manis pada suamimu ini,"

"Jangan harap!"

"Hhh... aku juga bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau yang kasar bukan Inoue yang lembut. Kau si pendek bukan Inoue yang cantik. Kau yang selalu memukulku bukan Inoue yang selalu baik. Kau yang- he-hey Rukia. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud -, "

"Tidak. Kau benar Ichi. Tidak seharusnya kau -,"

"Tidak. Kau salah paham Rukia. Bukan maksudku untuk membandingkan kalian berdua. Maaf, ku mohon maafkan aku. Maksudku -,"

"Tidak apa-apa Ichi, yang kau katakan memang benar, aku -,"

"Rukia! Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku. Baiklah. Setelah pembahasan ini selesai berjanjilah kita tidak akan pernah membahas masalah ini lagi. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kali. Dan berhentilah memikirkan perasaan orang lain kecuali aku. Berjanjilah."

"Egois sekali."

"Memang."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Dasar wanita jahat, kau memang sengaja mengacaukan malam pertamaku kan."

"Apa?!"

"Ti-tidak. Lanjutkan keingintahuanmu saja."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin ku ketahui?!"

"Perasaanku."

"Tidak."

"Eh, be-benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Tapi tertulis dengan jelas kau ingin mengetahui segalanya."

"Tidak, kau saja yang berbicara ngawur daritadi."

"A-aku berbicara ngawur!" teriak Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang sedari tadi berbicara sendiri."

"Aku berbicara sendiri?" Astaga demi apapun, ini malam pertama mereka dan wanita mungil itu kembali mengajak perang disaat seperti ini. Ichigo benar-benar menyerah dengan sikap Rukia yang seperti ini, dia masih menatapnya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Tapi tiba-tiba.

**CUP**

Rukia mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba. Dan itu membuat Ichigo makin menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih." Rukia berkata disertai semburat merah yang kembali muncul dan dirinya membuang muka mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Ichigo yang masih menatapnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" teriak Rukia risih dengan pandangan Ichigo yang diliriknya diam-diam.

"Ka-kau."

"Diam! Aku mau membersihkan diri." Potong Rukia sambil bergegas bangkit untuk mengganti tampilannya. Sejujurnya sama seperti Ichigo, Rukia merasakan gerah dan risih dengan pakaian _Shiromuku_ ini, baginya Kimono ala bangsawannya masih lebih baik dibandingkan _Shiromuku _sakral ini, membuatnya terlihat benar-benar seperti putri kerajaan sungguhan dan itu sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Belum sempat dia berdiri Ichigo sudah menariknya dengan kencang membuat Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan dan harus rela terjengkang kembali dalam pelukan Ichigo.

"A-Apa?!" sahut Rukia ketus ketika mendapati Ichigo sudah kembali memeluknya dan menatapnya dengan senyuman mautnya.

"Apa kau sudah percaya padaku?"

"Selalu."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu, sejak dulu aku percaya penuh padamu, bodoh."

"Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa menerimaku sebagai suamimu?"

"Kau memang suamiku bukan?"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal telah menikah denganku?"

Rukia menggeleng.

"Kau tidak akan meragukanku lagi kan?" Rukia kembali terdiam dan menatap kaget Ichigo.

"Jika masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, katakanlah. Akupun tidak ingin ada keraguan di kehidupan pernikahan kita kelak. Rukia...,"

Rukia menatap Ichigo ragu dan bertanya, "apa boleh?" Ichigo mengangguk pasti.

"Benar kau mencintaiku? Benar kau tidak mencintai Inoue? Ba-bagaimana jika ternyata banyak orang yang tidak menyukai hubungan kita dan mengingkan kita berpisah?" Ichigo merasakan tangan Rukia bergetar hebat diatas lengannya, menandakan Rukia sedang labil dengan emosinya sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku, kau tahu kita ini tidak bisa dikatakan pasangan yang harmonis karena selalu saja bertengkar, kau dan aku bukanlah orang yang biasa berkata manis, dan mungkin hanya di malam ini aku bisa bersikap seperti ini padamu, Rukia... Aku yakin kaupun tahu, tanpamu... aku bukanlah apa-apa."

"Jika aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu di malam itu mungkin tidak akan ada Ichigo Kurosaki yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang ini. Mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang dokter yang biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada seorangpun teman bahkan wanita yang selalu mendekat padanya. Semuanya hanya biasa saja dan tampak tak menarik dan... pastinya hujan di hatiku takkan pernah berhenti. Aku pernah memikirkannya dan aku tidak menyukai diriku yang seperti itu."

"Tapi, hanya dengan memikirkanmu saja bisa membuat keresahanku berganti seketika. Aku merasa senang walau hanya dengan membayangkan wajahmu saja. Aku suka caramu memperlakukanku, walau awalnya aku selalu merasa kesal tapi aku sadar hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu marah, kesal, sedih juga tertawa bebas, benarkah? Yuroichi dan Urahara yang menyadarkanku. Betapa pentingnya dirimu untukku. Bagaimana jika seandainya saja Kau tidak lagi bersamaku? Kau ada, tapi aku tidak bisa walau hanya menggapaimu. Kau ada, tapi tertawa bahagia dengan orang lain. Kau ada, tapi yang kau peluk untuk berbagi kesedihan bukan dirimu. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja walau itu hanya sebuah pemikiran."

"Anggap saja ini hanya efek _reiatsu_ yang kau berikan padaku, dan kau tahu saat kekuatanku menghilang kau masih tertinggal di dalam sini," Ichigo mengarahkan tangan Rukia pada dada bidangnya yang tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun, dan itu tidak membuat gemetar tangan Rukia semakin menjadi, Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil mendekap tangan mungil itu di bawah tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan bahkan melihat wanita lain saat kau secara _absolut _memonopoli seluruh pikiran dan hatiku. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun bahkan jika benar itu adalah Inoue, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagi teman yang harus ku lindungi juga, tidak lebih. Jikalaupun benar semua orang tahu dia mencintaiku, tapi semua orangpun tahu jika wanita yang kucintai hanyalah kau Rukia. Tidak apa jika seluruh orang tidak menyukai hubungan kita berdua, kita tidak harus membuktikannya pada mereka, bagiku asalkan kau tetap berada bersamaku itu sudah cukup, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun memisahkan kita berdua, bahkan mautpun tidak akan bisa Rukia."

Rukia tidak bersedih tetapi kristal airnya mengalir begitu saja seiring kata-kata Ichigo yang membuatnya kehilangan nafas saat mendengarkan semua kejujurannya. Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi pemuda keras kepala yang ternyata memiliki sisi selembut sutra ini. Sejak awal dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa takdir kehidupannya akan begini membahagiakan. Dulu, dia sering meratapi dirinya sendiri yang harus berjuang untuk bisa bertahan hidup tapi sekarang jikalaupun diharuskan untuk mati Rukia rela, asal untuk pemuda dihadapannya ini. Apapun akan dilakukannya, selalu.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kata-kataku sangat bagus sehingga membuatmu tersentuh seperti ini?" ledek Ichigo sambil menghapus jejak anak sungai yang terbentuk tiba-tiba itu.

Lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bisa memukulnya pelan sebagai balasan. Ichigo benar-benar membuatnya lemah.

"A-apa lagi?" tanya Rukia saat Ichigo tidak membiarkannya pergi saat dia mencoba untuk bangkit kembali.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo posesif, Rukia hanya memaksakan senyuman kakunya.

"Memangnya aku bisa kemana? Aku mau mengganti pakaian ini, rasanya gerah sekali."

"Kenapa tidak disini saja –Aawww! Rukia! Tidak bisakah kau meliburkan pukulanmu itu sehari!" rintih Ichigo sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terkena tendangan maut Rukia saat dirinya sudah bangkit dan malah langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutupnya dengan bantingan keras.

Ichigo malah terkikik geli dengan kata-katanya barusan, sejak kapan dia bisa berkata mesum seperti itu? Bagaimanapun ini adalah malam pertamanya tidur bersama dengan Rukia, salah ini bukan malam pertama mereka tidur bersama, selama ini mereka selalu tidur bersama saat di Karakura, lebih tepatnya ini malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Dan malam pertamanya boleh menyentuh Rukia dengan bebas. Meyentuh Rukia dengan bebas? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya merah padam. Untung Rukia masih di kamar mandi jika tidak pasti dia sudah dibuat babak belur lagi.

Lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini? Langsung memeluknya? Menciumnya? Atau? Hey-sejak kapan Ichigo Kurosaki bisa berpikiran mesum seperti itu?! Bagaimanapun sekarang mereka sepasang orang dewasa jadi wajar bukan jika dia berpikiran demikian, apalagi sekarang telah menikah. Dan Ichigo sedang berpikir dengan cengiran lebar membayangkan bagaimana caranya mengajak Rukia membuat mini-mini Ichigo dan Rukia. Rukia sebaikanya kau tidak keluar dari persembunyianmu karena Ichigo sudah siap untuk menerkammu saat ini juga.

**O0o**

Rukia melirik pakaiannya terakhir kali, perasaannya masih belum tenang jika harus keluar sekarang. Dia berharap Ichigo sudah tertidur karena dia tidak mendengar Ichigo berteriak atau memintanya segera keluar dari kamar mandi, karena bisa dibilang dirinya cukup lama juga berada di dalam ruangan ini. Sejujurnya dia merasa sangat gugup, karena pada akhirnya harapan yang dia anggap mustahil akhirnya bisa terwujud –menikah dengan Ichigo. Entah sejak kapan dirinya berharap seperti itu, tapi keinginan itu terus berkembang seiiring dengan bertambahnya usia mereka dan gosip-gosip yang beredar dikalangan Soul Society bahwa banyak wanita yang menginkan Ichigo sebagai pasangan pendamping hidup mereka.

Dan keinginan Rukia harus pupus dengan banyaknya orang yang selalu berkata padanya 'Rukia-chan kalian hanya bertemankan, sesama teman tidak mungkin menikah karena itu Ichigo bisa menikah denganku,' atau 'Kuchiki-san jangan dekat-dekat dengan Ichigo, kalau ada Kuchiki-san kami jadi tidak berani mendekati Ichigo,' atau, 'Kyaaa... lihat itu Kurosaki-kun, dia tampan sekali kan aku ingin sekali menikah dengannya,' dan yang paling menyakitkan, 'Kuchiki-san kau tau kan kalau aku begitu mencintai Kurosaki-kun, tapi kenapa rasanya aku tidak bisa sedekat Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun saat bersama, walau aku tahu kalian berdua hanya berteman tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali jika melihat kalian bersama, karena itu bisakah Kuchiki-san sedikit menjauh darinya.' Sungguh menyakitkan mengetahui seluruh dunia menolakmu.

Tapi apa yang terjadi kini. Sampai pagi tadi dia masih pasrah menjalani hidupnya yang harus mematuhi peraturan keluarga, bahkan pada pernikahannya yang tidak dia ketahui siapa calon mempelai pria. Tapi dia dikejutkan dengan suara tetua Kuchiki yang mengatakan pria yang akan mengucapkan sumpah setia dengannya adalah seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, walau memakai penutup kepala dia memang bisa merasakan _rieatsu _pria itu tapi dia tidak menyangka jika _rieatsu _itu ada di hadapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggamnya seolah berkata 'ini aku'. Rukia bahkan masih bisa merasakan saat kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan Ichigo dengan sigap menopangnya dan berkata dengan sangat pelan 'ini aku, Rukia, Ichigo.'

Dan pernyataan Ichigo malam ini membuatnya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, karena tekanan yang dia dapat selama ini seolah meluap begitu seja seiring dengan suara merdu yang mengalun di lubuk sanubarinya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan Ichigo apapun yang akan terjadi, walau seluruh isi dunia mengutuknya sekalipun. Dia percaya pada seluruh kata-kata Ichigo seperti dia mempercayai keteguhan hati Ichigo sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia tahu itu, karenanya dia sanggup memberikan segalanya walau dengan nyawanya sekalipun.

Rukia masih gemetar ketika membuka pintu yang menjadi batas dirinya dan Ichigo saat ini. Tapi dia memantapkan hatinya ketika keluar melangkah menuju pembaringan mereka saat ini. Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat Ichigo sudah tertidur terlentang masih dengan tampilan terakhirnya-bertelanjang dada. Dia selalu begitu jika sudah kelelahan sepanjang hari, dan tampaknya upacara pernikahan mereka memang sangat melelahkan karena diapun merasakan hal yang sama.

Perlahan Rukia mencoba membenarkan posisi tidur Ichigo, ditutupnya tubuh tegap itu dengan selimut dan Rukiapun ikut membaringkan dirinya disebelah Ichigo. Walaupun mereka biasa tidur bersama seperti ini tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat berbeda saat ini. Degup jantungnya sendiri masih belum bisa senormal biasanya, walaupun dia tahu keadaannya selalu tidak normal setiap berdekatan dengan pemuda tampan ini. Ingin meraba wajahnya tapi dia takut akan membangunkan Ichigo karena itu dia hanya bisa menatapnya dari samping sambil tersenyum sendiri. Dan entah sejak kapan Rukia mulai memasuki alam mimpinya.

**O0o**

Rukia merasa aneh karena merasa ada sesuatu yang lengket menempel pada wajahnya juga hembusan udara panas hanya berada disekitar wajahnya. Dengan berat hati dia mencoba membuka matanya yang terpejam. Betapa terkejunya dia mendapati sebuah bibir menempel pada mata kanannya lalu turun kepipi, bergeser ke hidungnya, pipinya lagi, lalu dia melihat bibir itu seperti bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Rukia...," yang memiliki nama hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun," lanjut pria yang diyakini Rukia sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki sahabat baiknya.

Rukia mengernyit heran lalu bertanya, "jam berapa sekarang?"

"Em, sepertinya jam 1 pagi."

"Ada apa? Tidurlah kembali," Sahut Rukia malas sambil mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali ya," ucap Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dibawah selimut mereka, membuat tubuh Rukia menegang seketika saat mendapatkan perlakuan tidak biasanya dari pemuda ini.

"He-hey! A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Le-lepas!" Ronta Rukia dalam dekapan Ichigo yang menurutnya terlalu menempel padanya. Ichigo malah menatapnya heran.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih. Memangnya aku tidak boleh memeluk istriku sendiri." _Skak mate_ Rukia merasa baru saja ada petir menyambar di atas kepalanya. Istri? Ichigo? Ini nyata?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ka-kau bilang apa? Istri? Siapa yang kau sebut istri?"

"Kau masih melindur Rukia? Bahkan belum 24 jam kita menikah kau sudah melupakanku?! Apa kau terbentur sesuatu saat di kamar mandi tadi? Coba biar kuperiksa?!" ujar Ichigo panik sambil menyibak selimut mereka asal.

Tatapan kepanikan Ichigo berubah dengan tatapan yang dia sendiri tidak yakin untuk menyebutnya tatapan macam apa, terkejut? Terbelalak? Tidak percaya? Senang? Saat disuguhkan pemandangan langka dari teman tidurnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Rukia sendiri merasa risih dengan arah pandang Ichigo dia mengikuti tujuan mata Ichigo bermuara dan tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sama terkejutnya dengan suaminya itu, dengan gugup dia langsung bangun membalikkan tubuhnya dan merapihkan pakaian yang terbuka tidak beraturan itu.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggosok belakang lehernya gugup. Dia memang sering melihat tubuh Rukia setengah telanjang saat Inoue atau divisi 4 sedang mengobati lukanya, dan yang dia rasakan rasa perih yang sama dengan banyaknya goresan dan tusukan pada sekujur tubuhnya, bukan seperti rasa jantung yang tiba-tiba ingin melonjak keluar saat melihat paha mulusnya tersingkap dihadapan matanya. Demi apapun juga, ternyata Ichigo Kurosaki hanya seorang pria normal yang membutuhkan kebutuhan biologisnya terpenuhi saat ini juga.

Rukia berusaha menetralkan dirinya sendiri dengan mencengkram erat kerah kimononya agar tidak tersingkap kembali dihadapan Ichigo. Baginya, kejadian ini bener-benar memalukan. Ichigo yang tahu Rukia masih merasa malu berpura-pura kembali tidur membelakangi Rukia.

"Rukia, tidurlah ini masih malam, aku tidur duluan ya," ucap Ichigo dari pembaringannya.

Jika saja mereka masih berstatuskan teman seperti sebelumnya, Rukia pasti sudah mengomel ataupun memukuli Ichigo, tapi sekarang berbeda dan entah kenapa Rukia jadi merasa canggung untuk menghadapi seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, pikirnya.

Rukia merasa bersalah atas sikap berlebihannya, bukankah mereka terbiasa membagi segalanya, bahkan Ichigopun pernah melihat tubuh polosnya saat pemuda itu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi setelahnya Rukia bisa menghukum pemuda itu sesuka hatinya, tapi kenapa sekarang ini terasa begitu sulit. Dia tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini jika ingin pernikahannya berjalan seperti yang dia impikan. Jika kenyataannya pernikahan ini membuatnya menjauh dari Ichigo dia pasti akan memilih sebaliknya, tapi kini yang seharusnya dia hadapi bukanlah impian semata, dirinya telah meraih impian itu, jadi dia tidak boleh melepaskannya hanya karena tingkah konyol yang baru saja dihadapinya.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya seperti saat menghadapi para musuhnya, Rukia bergerak perlahan menuju Ichigo. Perlahan tapi pasti Rukia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang dan dada Ichigo, "maaf," serunya pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung lebar Ichigo. Ichigo yang memang belum bisa memejamkan mata agak sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan tidak biasanya dari Rukia, perlahan dia menggenggam tangan Rukia sebagai pernyataan gadis itu mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Kau masih belum tidur Ichi," ucap Rukia memberanikan diri.

"Hm," sahut Ichigo sama pelannya dengan Rukia.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm,"

"Setelah ini, kau ingin kita tinggal dimana?" tanya Rukia memulai percakapan.

"Kau sendiri ingin kita tinggal dimana?"

"Kenapa balik bertanya? Kau kan kepala keluarganya! Tapi kalau kau bertanya, tentu saja aku ingin tetap disini," kata Rukia sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Tidak tahukah Rukia, setiap pergerakan kecil yang dia lakukan membuat Ichigo harus menekan hasratnya kuat-kuat, perhatikan saja genggaman tangannya pada Rukia menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kita tinggal di Karakura saja. Kau jangan bertarung lagi, cukup mengurus diriku dan anak-anak kita saja."

"Enak saja! Kau mau memonopoli diriku, aku ini masih seorang prajurit, dan lagipula aku ini masih seorang wakil kapten, berani melarangku- " Kata-kata Rukia terhenti karena Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba membuat Rukia jatuh menimpa dada bidangnya.

Lagi-lagi Rukia bersikap aneh dengan memalingkan wajahnya dan merapatkan bibirnya –kehilangan kata-kata. Bolehkah Ichigo berasumsi jika Rukia sedang malu menghadapi dirinya sedari tadi. Benar-benar tidak seperti Rukia yang biasanya, tapi Ichigo suka. Sangat jarang sekali dia bisa mendapatkan wajah semu merah Rukia dan hari ini hampir sepanjang malam dia bisa melihat rona langka itu.

Ichigo menangkupkan sebelah tangannya pada wajah Rukia sedangkan sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk menahan pinggang Rukia agar tetap berada diposisi ini, Dia mengusapkan tangannya perlahan seperti sedang berusaha menghapus warna merona itu tapi perlakuannya justru menambah warna itu semakin tebal.

"I- ichi, bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Tidak mau." Rukia menatap Ichigo tidak percaya.

"I- ichi," mohonnya sekali lagi, tapi Ichigo hanya menatapnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan padanya sekalipun, dan saking terpesonanya melihat senyuman itu Rukia bahkan tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah bertukar posisi dengan Ichigo.

Tanpa berkata-kata Ichigo kembali menggerakkan bibirnya pada wajah Rukia. Inikah yang dilakukan Ichigo sedari tadi? Pikir Rukia. Saat dirasakannya bibir itu menempel pada keningnya, perlahan turun pada matanya, hidungnya, pipi, dagu, rahangnya, pipi, mata terus kebawah hingga dia merasakan mata Ichigo sedang menatapnya dan saat itu juga bibir mereka bertemu.

Ichigo tidak memaksanya, dia seperti sedang menikmati bibir Rukia seperti lelehan coklat yang harus dinikmati perlahan agar rasanya tidak lekas hilang, tapi begitu rasanya akan memudar maka dia akan kembali melumat bibir itu perlahan. Rukia hanya memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi yang Ichigo tularkan padanya, dan entah sejak kapan bibirnya ikut berpartisipasi pada ciuman mereka, seolah dia pun ingin merasakan kelezatan bibir yang masih setia menyapanya.

Ichigo melepaskan ciuman mereka sesaat, menatap dalam pada manik violet pujaannya, mereka masih tidak mengeluarkan kata sepatah katapun, tapi Rukia tahu arti tatapan pemuda di atasnya ini, dia meminta izin melakukannya lagi, dan Rukia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum sebagai jawabannya. Bagai seorang atlet yang sudah memulai _start_-nya Ichigo ingin mengakhirinya digaris _finish_ tanpa ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Dan Ichigopun memulai aktifitas yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit lalu.

Kembali berciuman dengan lekat, Ichigo masih belum menurunkan jajahannya sampai ketika tangan mungil Rukia bergerak membelai wajahnya, dan Ichigo seakan mendapatkan keberanian memulai menjelajahi area kepemilikannya mulai dari rahang, leher, menyusuri bahu yang masih berlapiskan kimono tidur berbahan sutra transparan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak memakai kimono itu.

Rukia yang tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang Ichigo berikan menggeliatkan tubuhnya tanpa dia sadari, membuat paha mulusnya kembali tersingkap saat dia menekukkan lututnya. Ichigo yang merasa Rukia bergerak tidak tenang tidak melewatkan kesempatan ketika tanpa sengaja lengannya menyentuh permukaan kulit paha Rukia yang halus. Dia membelainya halus naik turun membuat Rukia geli sekaligus merinding disaat bersamaan ditambah ciuman Ichigo yang tidak ada hentinya membuatnya hilang akal.

"Rukia...," bisik Ichigo halus. Rukia tahu Ichigo sedang menahan hasratnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak gelisah dibawah sana, Ichigo akan menggeram dan menguatkan ciumannya bertepatan gerakan abstrak dibawah sana yang terus menempel pada miliknya seolah terus meminta untuk tetap disana bahkan jika bisa tanpa penghalang yang masih melekat pada mereka saat ini.

Nafas mereka beradu cepat, seolah masih meminta izin dengan memanggil namanya dan mengalihkan jajahan sentuhannya dari paha, pinggang dan bertaut dijemarinya, Ichigo masih setia hanya menciumi wajah dan sekitar lehernya, dan ketika Rukia berkata, "lakukanlah," Ichigo masih menatapnya seolah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Jadikan aku istrimu sepenuhnya, Ichi," Rukia membisikkan kata-katanya lalu menarik Ichigo pada ciuman panjang seperti sebelumnya. Mendengar kata-kata merdu Rukia membuat Ichigo tidak ragu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka dan melakukan hal lebih yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Tanpa Rukia sadari tangan Ichigo sudah membuka ikatan kimononya, menyibak kain yang menjadi penghalangnya sedari tadi dan meraba pelan dua gundukan yang membuatnya sesak nafas dari awal. Tubuh Rukia mengejang saat dirasakannya sentuhan asing pada sesuatu yang dilindunginya selama ini, dia hanya merapatkan kedua matanya, terlalu malu melihat Ichigo yang sedang menginvansi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Rukia bertanya-tanya kenapa Ichigo berhenti? Apa dirinya begitu mengecewakan suaminya itu?

Karena penasaran dia mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi setiap terpejam saat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan dari suaminya itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia mengetahui ternyata Ichigo sudah menanggalkan pakaian terkahir yang melekat ditubuhnya, tak ayal hal itu membuat wajah Rukia semakin merona hebat, sedangkan Ichigo hanya memerkan senyum sexy-nya sebelum dia membaringkan Rukia kembali dan memulai pemanasan mereka dari awal.

Tapi sekarang terasa sangat berbeda karena sudah tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menghalangi kebersamaan mereka, dan Ichigo yang lebih dan semakin berani membuat tanda kepemilikannya hingga kepuncak gunung yang dia coba ledakkan dengan menggigit, menciumnya bahkan melakukan apapun yang tidak pernah Rukia bayangkan sebelumnya. Rukia tidak melarangnya, bahkan tidak mengomelinya seperti biasa, yang dia rasakan hanya ingin membuat Ichigo bahagia, apapun akan dilakukan dan diberikannya asalkan bisa membuat pemuda ini tetap berada disisinya. Egois memang, tapi untuk sekali ini saja dalam hidupnya dia ingin egois untuk memiliki seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dan sesuatu yang bergerak dibawah sana semakin membuatnya gila, berkali-kali dia meneriakkan nama suaminya itu kini, ketika sesuatu milik suaminya itu mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam dirinya. Ichigo sendiri terlihat berusaha sekali untuk memasukkannya tapi ketika dia merasa tidak menemukan pintu masuk itu dengan sendirinya dia terpaksa menyerah dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan bagian bawah istrinya itu.

Debaran keras dijantungnya semakin bertalu hebat saat melihat milik Rukia yang paling berharga, dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menyentuhkan jemarinya pada permukaan yang paling tersembunyi itu. Tempat itu sudah sangat basah membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mencari celah yang ingin dimasukinya. Rukia semakin malu ditatap penuh minat seperti itu oleh Ichigo, karena itu dia berusaha merapatkan kakinya untuk mengalihkan pandangan Ichigo, tapi yang terjadi Ichigo malah menahan posisinya agar tetap terbuka, dan ketika dia mulai yakin pada daerah tujuannya, dia kembali tersenyum manis pada istrinya sambil berusaha mengarahkan miliknya pada pintu masuk yang masih tertutup rapat itu.

Ketika dia merasa tujuannya sudah benar dia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Rukia, kembali memulai ciuman panas mereka, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Rukia, kau boleh membunuhku setelah ini," dan disertai teriakan Rukia saat tiba-tiba dia merasa ada sebilah pedang yang merobekkan tubuhnya, rasanya lebih sakit daripada sayatan _hollow_, dia yakin itu. Sampai-sampai dia mengeluarkan air mata saking sakitnya, padahal jika ternyata sayatan hollow dia malah cenderung tidak akan memperhatikan lukanya. Mungkin setelah ini dia benar-benar akan memenuhi permintaan Ichigo untuk membunuhnya.

Ichigo memang menikamnya dengan sekali tusukan dan pria itu langsung membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang sedikit kasar karena dirinya meronta untuk dilepaskan karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu, tapi sialnya lagi dia tidak bisa memukul kepala _orange_ kurang ajar ini karena tangannya sudah ditahan dengan genggaman posesif pria itu.

Setelah Rukia mulai terasa stabil, barulah Ichigo melepaskan genggaman dan ciumannya sambil menatap penuh maaf pada Rukia, "sakit?" tanya Ichigo perlahan.

Rukia merasa kepalanya berputar tapi tetap memaksakan senyumannya pada Ichigo, "bohong jika aku bilang tidak," ucapnya kemudian.

"Maaf," Rukia menggeleng menolak permintaan maaf Ichigo.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan sesakit itu, kau tahu bahkan sakitnya melebihi tikaman grimmjaw, tapi biarkan aku merasakannya agar aku selalu teringat padamu, aku ingin selalu mengingat saat-saat menjadi milikmu, jadi kau jangan memintaa maaf karena ini bukan suatu kesalahan Ichi, aku mencintaimu karena itu aku hanya memberikannya padamu," kata-kata Rukia bagai oase ditengah padang pasir untuk Ichigo, kata-kata yang menurut Ichigo akan sangat mustahil dilontarkan Rukia walaupun mereka menikah tetapi dia bisa mendengarkannya kini –aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar pasangan yang tidak romantis, saling menunggu untuk bisa mendengarkan dan mengucapkan kata manis yang terbilang langka untuk mereka berdua.

Karena kata-kata Rukia, Ichigo semakin tidak ragu untuk menjadikan Rukia miliknya seutuhnya, melepasakan segala hasrat yang dia pendam selama ini, hasrat untuk menjadikan Rukia satu dengannya. Seolah tidak puas dengan sekali klimaks, mereka melanjutkan penyatuan mereka sampai fajar menyingsing, seolah takut ini hanya mimpi keduanya tidak ada yang berani memejamkan mata. Dalam diam mereka hanya memandangi wajah pasangan mereka sambil sesekali mereka kembali berdekatan untuk sekedar mengecup bibir lawannya.

"Jangan menggodaku Rukia," interupsi Ichigo saat Rukia mengecup bibirnya lima kali berturut-turut.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tantang Rukia.

"Tadi siapa yang berteriak menyerah, hm," serang Ichigo kembali melumat bibirnya.

"Dasar curang!" Rukia berpura-pura marah dengan memukul lalu memeluk dan menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang Ichigo.

"Hentikan Ichigo!" teriak Rukia tertahan ketika Ichigo mulai menggodanya kembali dengan membelai dua gundukan kenyal milik istrinya itu.

"Kau duluan yang menggodaku," goda Ichigo masih setia dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak- astaga Ichi! Baiklah aku tidak akan memelukmu. Kita tidur terpisah saja," ujar Rukia sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Ichigo, dan bukannya terlepas Ichigo malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan mulai mencumbu Rukia kembali.

"I- ichi...," wajah Rukia mulai merona hebat kembali menandakan dia tidak tahan dengan godaan yang disuguhkan oleh pria yang berstatuskan suaminya ini.

"Rukia...," panggil Ichigo disela-sela ciumannya.

Seakan mengerti dengan maksud suaminya Rukia menjawab, "apa?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap dan membelai wajah Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin kita mempunyai berapa anak?"

"Berapapun yang kau inginkan."

"Benarkah?"

Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat melihat binar bahagia diwajah Ichigo. Belum pernah rasanya dia melihat wajah Ichigo seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Kalau segini?" tanya Ichigo sambil memperlihatkan kelima jarinya.

Rukia tertawa sambil mengangguk antusias, "Benar kau mau sebanyak itu?" Rukia balik bertanya.

Ichigo mengangguk semangat lalu kembali berkata, "Lebih juga tidak apa-apa."

"Memangnya kau ingin membuat pasukan," Rukia terkikik geli mendengar permintaan Ichigo.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak, "sebenarnya aku lebih suka anak-anak kita tidak menjadi _shinigami_, tapi sepertinya itu sedikit mustahil. Aku ingin banyak anak karena...," Ichigo sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Karena...," lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo juga sangat suka tatapan bertanya penuh penasaran milik Rukia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan itu semakin membuatnya senang senhingga memerkan seringaian lebarnya sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku suka membuatnya," ucap Ichigo sebelum kembali melumat bibir merah dan mungil milik Rukia.

Dan tentunya bisa ditebak bukan jika Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa beristirahat karena harus menanggapi godaan suaminya yang semakin menjadi. Untuk itu biarkanlah mereka merajut cinta yang ingin mereka bangun untuk keberlangsungan kebahagiaan mereka selanjutnya.

**O0o**

Setelah berpamitan pada Byakuya dan seluruh keluarga Kuchiki, kini Ichigo dan Rukia telah kembali berdiri di depan gerbang Senkaimon. Ichigo dan Rukia meminta agar seluruh rekan-rekannya tidak perlu repot hanya untuk mengantarkan mereka kembali ke Karakura, karena dipastikan mereka pasti akan kembali ke Soul Society, entah itu untuk bertugas ataupun hanya berkunjung biasa. Tapi tanpa diduga saat mereka sampai di bukit teman-teman seperjuangan mereka telah datang menanti pasangan sejoli ini. Sebelum memasuki gerbang itu Rukia dan Ichigo kembali berhadapan dengan rekan-rekan mereka untuk menyampaikan salam dan terima kasih mereka.

"Jaga baik-baik Rukia, Ichigo. Jika tidak, aku dengan senang hati akan merebutnya dari sisimu," ancam Renji sambil mengacungkan _zanpakutou_-nya. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ancaman dari Renji.

"Berikan aku keponakan yang lucu-lucu Rukia-chan," teriak Hinamori Momo dengan semangat dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari teman-teman wanitanya, membuat wajah Rukia kembali merona merah.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung kesini kalian berdua," ucap Ikkaku.

"Jangan bermain terlalu kasar pada Rukia-chan ya... Ichigo," teriak Rangiku yang membuat semua orang mendadak memerah juga menggeram marah pada tingkah laku _fukutaichou _aduhai ini.

"Apa?" tanya Rangiku tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kalian tidak lihat Rukia-chan sampai tidak berjalan seperti itu? Dari tadi Ichigo membopongnya, nah lihat kan. Hey Ichigo-kun memangnya berapa ronde yang kalian habiskan semalam. Hey! aku belum selelai bertanya!" teriak Rangiku saat Ichigo kembali mengangkat Rukia dengan kedua tangannya, mengabaikan teriakan Rangiku dibelakang dan Rukia yang hanya bisa tertunduk malu didekapannya ketika mendengar ocehan dari wanita super sexy itu.

"Itu semua gara-gara kau _baka_!" umpat Rukia sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya dileher Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo hanya terkekeh geli melihat wajah Rukia yang membias malu.

"Padahal aku masih sanggup tiga ronde lagi tadi pagi," gurauan Ichigo ditanggapi dengan jambakan dirambutnya oleh Rukia.

"Hey! jangan menjambak rambutku, kita masih didalam senkaimon Rukia, aku butuh konsentrasi."

Melihat Rukia yang kembali tenang dan tersenyum kepadanya membuat Ichigo kembali tersenyum lebar merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah didadanya.

Tepat sebelum dirinya meluncur menapaki jalanan Karakura Ichigo berteriak "Aku menintaimu Rukia!" Membawa dirinya dan Rukia pada lembaran baru mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri di Karakura.

**FIN**

* * *

**PoCuRuNK:**

**Oh My God! Finnaly i really really makes this rate! Aiigooo how crazy i am! **

Maaf minna-san, muncul dengan rate ini *deep bow*

Benar-benar tantangan terbesar, maaf juga jika ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan dan mungkin masih banyak pertanyaan akan situasi yang terjadi, my lembek bener-bener dinyatakan wafat alias udah ga bisa hidup lagi T_T jadi blom bisa buat yang banyak, mohon nenk jangan diomelin ya karna buat Rate ini, eksplisit or implisitnya juga nenk ga twu, minna-san aja yang menilai and kasih twu nenk ya... suka or tidak sukanya juga plisss tinggalkan riview, biar nenk twu pendapat kalian...

hadehhhh rada ngeri juga bikin ginian, Ichi jadi mesum (ternyata begini rasanya bikin Ichi mesum) bikin jari gemeter and malu sendiri bacanya juga *tutup bantal* udah ah nenk mwu kaburrr dulu ngeri ditimpukin minna-san semua...

Arigatou Gozaimazz *deep bow*

Luph u all...

170314

-Nenk RukiaKate-


End file.
